List of watched films
At the moment, films in bold are either particularly good ones, or ones I consider important even if I didn't enjoy them that much. Childhood/adolescence The Matrix Adulthood The Village 2011 #''The Planet of the Apes'' #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Sarah's Key'' #''Another Earth'' 2012 #''Predators'' #'[[The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2012 film)|''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (American version)]]' #Agora'' (II) #''Requiem for a Dream'' #''Chronicle'' #''Dogma'' #''The Adjustment Bureau'' (II) #''The Shawkshank Redemption'' (II) #''Megamind'' #''Scent of a Woman'' #''The Cabin in the Woods'' #''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (many) #''Prometheus'' #''Dark City'' #''Cowboys and Aliens'' #''Men in Black 3'' #''The Amazing Spider-Man'' #''Brave'' #''The Lost Boys'' #''Iron Man'' (II?) #''American Psycho'' (II) #''Batman Begins'' (III?) #''The Dark Knight'' (II?) #''The Dark Knight Rises'' #''360'' #''Blade Runner'' #''The Avengers'' #''The Secret of Kells'' #''My Neighbour Totoro'' #''Stand By Me'' #''The Grey'' #''Bridge to Terabithia'' (II) #''Sherlock Holmes'' (II) #''The Thing'' #''The Thing'' (2011 film) #''Road to Perdition'' #''Brokeback Mountain'' #''Casino Royale'' (IV?) #''Quantum of Solace'' (II) #''The Fly'' (II) #''Skyfall'' #''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' #''Laputa: Castle in the Sky'' #''Porco Rosso'' #''Kiki's Delivery Service'' #''Princess Mononoke'' (II) #''Spirited Away'' (II) #''Road to Perdition'' (II) #''Howl's Moving Castle'' (II) #''Ponyo'' #''The Two Towers'' (II or III) #''Hook'' (many) #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' #''The Return of the King'' (II) #''Life of Pi'' #''27 Dresses'' 2013 #''Looper'' #''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' #''Dredd'' #''Glorious 39'' #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (III) #''Lincoln'' #''Inglourious Basterds'' (II) #''Django Unchained'' #''Meet Joe Black'' #''I Wish'' #''Monsters'' (II) #''True Grit'' #''Grave of the Fireflies'' #''Side Effects'' #''Stoker'' #''Paprika'' #''Safety Not Guaranteed'' #''Argo'' #''The Spirit of '45'' #''Jurassic Park'' (many) #''Men in Black 3'' (II) #''Brave'' (II) #''Wreck-it-Ralph'' #''Planet of the Apes'' (II) #''Jurassic Park'' (many) #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (III) #''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' #''The Borrower Arrietty'' #''The Cat Returns'' #''The Hangover'' (II) #''The Hangover Part II'' #''No Country for Old Men'' #''Oblivion'' #Some random chinese police film, Something Something 2 #''Iron Man 3'' #''Mud'' #''Man of Steel'' #''Jin-Roh'' #''Eve no Jikan'' #''Now You See Me'' #''5 Centimetres Per Second'' #''Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind'' (II) #''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' #''Perfume'' #''Evolution'' (II) #''Despicable Me 2'' #''Casino Royale'' (V) #''Flags of Our Fathers'' #''Letters from Iwo Jima'' #''Silver Linings Playbook'' #''Blue Jasmine'' #''Alien'' (III) #''Pacific Rim'' #''The Raid: Redemption'' #''Ender's Game'' #''The Thomas Crown Affair'' #''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (IV) #''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' #''Kill Bill: Volume 1'' (IV) #''Kill Bill: Volume 2'' (IV) #''Die Hard'' (III?) 2014 #''Airplane'' #''Ghost in the Shell'' (II) #''The World's End'' #''The Railway Man'' #''Frozen'' #''American Hustle'' #''O Brother, Where Art Thou?'' #''Her'' #''The Sixth Sense'' (many) #''The Fellowship of the Ring'' (many) #''The Hunt'' #''12 Years a Slave'' #''Unbreakable'' (several) #''Fantastic Mr Fox'' #''From Up on Poppy Hill'' #''Signs'' (several) #''Elizabeth'' (II) #''Elizabeth: The Golden Age'' (II) #''The Wolverine'' #''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' #''Drive'' #''X-Men: First Class'' (II) #''Ender's Game'' (II) #''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' #''The Purge'' #''Transcendence'' #''The LEGO Movie'' #''Thor: The Dark World'' #''Like Father, Like Son'' #''The Wind Rises'' #[[Godzilla (2014 film)|''Godzilla]] #X-Men: Days of Future Past'' #''Pokémon The First Movie'' (III?) #''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (II) #''The Road'' (II) #''RoboCop'' (2014) #''RoboCop'' #''Coming to America'' #''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' #''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' #''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (IV) #''Boyhood'' #''Mimic'' #''Princess Mononoke'' (III) #''Carrie'' #''Good Will Hunting'' (II or III) #''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' #''Gladiator'' (several) #''Poultrygeist'' #''May'' #''Changeling'' (II?)